SimCity 2000
SimCity 2000 — градостроительный симулятор, выпущенный на PC в 1993 году. Игровой процесс SimCity 2000 имеет значительный сдвиг в игровой процессе, со времен выпуска оригинальной SimCity, the basic structure set forth in this seminal version has defined subsequent releases. The old overhead view was replaced with an isometric view. Land could be different elevations and an underground view was added for the laying of pipes and subways. Also, an abandonded building would have a different graphic. Множество новых инструментов были даны игрокам. Были добавлены новые здания, такие как школы, тюрьмы, причалы и достопримечательности. Новые виды транспортных путей, такие как, например, метро, автобусное депо и шоссе. Аэропорты и морские порты должны быть районированы, а не просто построили. Кроме того, были добавлены семь новых электрических станций. Finances were more elaborate as well. Players were given the ability to set taxes separately for residential, commercial, and industrial zones. Players could enact city ordinances and make connections with neighboring towns. Also new was the Query tool. By using the Query tool on a building, players could find out more about it. Газета — другое нововведение SimCity 2000. Большая часть новостей имеет юмористический характер, но зачастую представляет актуальные новости после важных событий, такие как бедствия или открытие новых источников энергии. Опросы общественного мнения также полезны для выяснения того, что думают на данный момент горожане. Бедствия Бедствия вернулись в SimCity 2000. Некоторые из них были убраны и добавлены новые. Как и прежде, они могут произойти случайно или быть вызваны преднамеренно. Новая функция дает возможность отсутствия бедствий. *Землетрясение *Бомба *Пожар *Огненный шторм *Наводнение *Ураган *Крупное наводнение *Массовый беспорядок *Монстр *Ядерный взрыв *Крушение самолета *Беспорядок *Торнадо *Токсичные выбросы *Microwave *Извержение вулкана Сценарии :Main Article: List of Power Plants in the SimCity Francise Сценарии также вернулись в SimCity 2000. Как и прежде,некоторые были удалены,а некоторые добавлены. Сценарии оказались настолько популярными, что был создан SimCity 2000 Scenarios Volume 1: Great Disasters, диск с новым сценариям. Ниже приведены данные сценарии: *Атланта *Барселона *Чарльстон (Южная Каролина) *Чикаго *Давенпорт *Дульвиль *Флинт (Мичиган) *Голливуд *Гамбург, Германия *Homestead *Лас-Вегас *Малибу *Manila *Манхэттен *Окленд *Париж *Портленд *Сан-Франциско *Силиконовая долина *Ванкувер *Вашингтон Power Plants Версии SimCity 2000 *Acorn Archimedes - выпущена в 1995 году. *Amiga - выпущена в 1994 году. *Gameboy Advance - выпущена в 1993 году. *Mac OS - выпущена в 1993 году. *MS-DOS - выпущена в 1993 году. *Nintendo 64 - выпущена в 1997 году. Эта версия включает мини-игры такие как: свидание персонажей, лошадиные скачки, monster breeding, сценки, a TV to replace the newspaper, futuristic buildings. Все мини-игры и сценки созданы в 3D. *Nintendo 64DD - выпущена в 2000 году под названием SimCity 64 и является первой игрой серии SimCity, созданной в 3D. *Playstation - выпущена в 1996 году. В этой версии добавлен сценарий Ванкувер и возможность путешествовать по своему городу с помощью машины (выполнено на уровне графики в SimCopter). *Pocket PC - выпущена в 1999 году. *Saturn - выпущена в 1995 году. *Super Nintendo - выпущена в 1995 году. This version's graphics were not as good as the other versions and suffered lag. Also, it could only save one game, and the only scenarios are: Megalopolis (mispelled Megaropolis), Mayor's Training, Global Warming, Retirement city (appears as Entertainment City in the menu), and Go to the Space. *Windows - выпущена в 1995 году. SimCity 2000 Special Edition This repackaged version of SimCity 2000 was released in 1995 for DOS, Windows, and Macintosh. Along with the base game, it also included the Sim City Urban Renewal Kit, new cities, new scenarios, and WillTV. WillTV was a series of four full motion videos featuring Will Wright's commentary. SimCity 2000 Network Edition SimCity 2000 Network Edition выпущена в 1996 году для Macintosh и Windows. If the player's computer was connected to the right network, he could cooperate or compete with other cities for resources. In Network Mode, players had to buy land before building on it. Also, the user interface was redesigned in this version. Функционирование с другими играми Города, созданные в SimCity 2000 можно загрузить в SimCopter или Streets of SimCity. Игроки могут сделать тур по сделанным ими городам с помощью машины. Эта особенность позже была введена в SimCity 4: Rush Hour. Также, города, созданные в SimCity 2000, можно использовать в SimCity 3000. Интересные Факты НЛО на обложке так и не появилось в этой игре, но зато оно есть в другой игре от Maxis - Spore. Галерея SimCity 2000 01.jpg SimCity 2000 02.jpg SimCity 2000 03.jpg SimCity 2000 04.jpg SimCity 2000 05.jpg SimCity 2000 06.jpg SimCity 2000.jpg Категория:SimCity 2000 Категория:Игры